


Ve stínu dračích křídel

by Werisek93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werisek93/pseuds/Werisek93
Summary: Lenku Láskorádovou jedna z jejích výprav za nalezením muchlorohých chropotálů zavede až do samotného srdce Rumunska. Na místo, které by mělo být nebezpečné každému živáčkovi. Dračí oči ale vidí hluboko do duše a ta Lenčina je obzvlášť čistá.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Ve stínu dračích křídel

"Tak kdepak jsi? Někde tady přece musíš být," mumlala si pro sebe mladá žena se slámovými vlasy, když rukama odhrnovala husté trnité křoví a občas zvedla nějaký ten kámen.

Přes hrudník měla přehozený popruh velké zelené brašny, která byla ozdobená nejrůznějšími listy a květy. Dokonce se zdálo, že z ní vychází podivné cvakavé zvuky. Badatelka byla ale tak zabraná do svého zkoumání, že své pohybující se zavazadlo vůbec nevnímala. Dokonce si ani nevšimla, že se země kolem ní několikrát velice nepříjemně zatřásla. Nejspíš to přisuzovala bájnému tvorovi, po kterém v tu chvíli tak intenzivně pátrala.

"Tak se ukaž. Slyším tě!" zašeptala nadšeně a modré oči se jí rozšířily v nadějném očekávání.

Znovu projela rukama houští, až jí na dlani zůstala hluboká rýha od jednoho z trnů. Vůbec si ale krvavé rány nevšímala; jako kdyby tam snad ani nebyla. Byla až příliš zabraná do své práce, když se okolím rozeznělo hlasité funění a všude kolem se rozšířil lehce mlhavý opar, který byl cítit po dýmajícím uhlí.

"Páni!" vyjekla nadšeně a ze své brašny okamžitě vytáhla hnědý zápisník a barevný brk. Lehce si zuby stiskla špičku jazyka, když přiblížila hrot k papíru a začala co nejpečlivěji zapisovat: "Zdá se, že muchlorozí chropotálové dokáží vydechovat kouř. Poznámka: Možná ho používají k vyuzení svého jídla?"

Přímo před ženou se najednou začal objevovat stín. Stále rostl a mohutněl, až postupně zakryl většinu lesního podrostu. Teprve potom Lenka jediným pohybem uklidila svůj sešit a opatrně se otočila čelem vzad. S dalším hlasitým odfrknutím se z nozder obrovského tvora vyvalil hutný šedý dým, který ji na chvíli úplně oslepil. Hlasitě zakašlala a zamávala si rukou před obličejem, aby alespoň trochu rozptýlila dusivé ovzduší. Tehdy konečně zahlédla obrovské oranžové oko, které se vynořilo z oparu a zadívalo se na ni.

"No... ahoj?" kuňkla blondýna a konečně si prohlédla tvora, stojícího před ní.

Mohutné uhlově černé tělo pokryté šupinami bylo stejně velké jako několikapatrový dům. Kožatá křídla měl tvor složená na zádech, dva dlouhé slonovinové rohy trčící z dračího týla se stáčely směrem nahoru a celý hřbet pokrývaly tmavé destičky, už od pohledu ostré jako břitva. Kdokoliv jiný by při tom pohledu zřejmě ztratil hlavu a pokusil se utéct, ale Lenka Láskorádová nebyla jen tak kdokoliv. Prohlížela si draka se zvědavostí sobě vlastní a ani on nevypadal, že by se jí chystal v příští minutě sežrat.

Váhavě zvedla ruku a natáhla ji k šupinatému čenichu. Zvíře zvědavě pootočilo hlavu na stranu a dlouze mrklo. Úzká zornice ve tvaru štěrbiny se mírně roztáhla a skrz nažloutlé zuby se ozvalo až nezvykle jemné zavrkání; téměř na vlas stejné jako ze sebe občas dokázal vyloudit Křivonožka. Z nozder znovu vyšla trocha dýmu a pak se drak nosem konečně dotkl Lenčiny dlaně.

"Ty jsi mi ale krasavec," usmála se a několikrát přejela nehty přes tvrdé, ale přitom až nečekaně jemné, šupiny. Překvapilo ji, jak moc bylo celé jeho tělo horké; jako kdyby mu snad v žilách místo krve koloval sám oheň. "Neviděl jsi tu náhodou nějaké muchlorohé chropotály, hm?"

"Běž od ní hned dál! Ale pomalu!" ozval se pár metrů od nich rozrušený hlas.

Dračice sebou lehce trhla, ohrnula horní pysk a hrdelně zavrčela směrem k nově příchozímu. Několikrát kolem sebe švihla ocasem, až jím zlámala několik drobných stromků. Z nozder se znovu vyvalil dusivý dým a Lenka se opět hlasitě rozkašlala.

"Přestaň, Norberto!" zamračil se zrzek a zachrastil řetězy u svého boku, na což zvíře zareagovalo neklidným přešlápnutím a zatřesením křídly. I přes očividnou nechuť se ale stáhlo o pár kroků dozadu, kde nespokojeně skrz zuby vypustilo několik drobných plamínků.

"Pomalu couvej a nespouštěj z ní oči, jasné?" nařídil Charlie a natáhl ruku směrem k blondýnce, která ho sledovala s němým pobouřením. I přesto ho ale poslechla a několika kroky vzad se zařadila až k jeho boku. 

Zrzek se chystal něco říct, ale dřív, než se mu to vůbec podařilo, ho přerušila zamračená Lenka: "Proč jsi to udělal?! Rozrušil jsi ji!"

Charlie překvapeně zamrkal a chvíli dokonce vypadal, že vůbec neví, co na to říct. Jakmile ale našel ztracený hlas, poměrně ostře se na ni obořil: "Já ji rozrušil?! Je to samice norského ostrohřbetého! Divím se, že z tebe není kebab! Nechápu, kde ses tady vůbec vzala. Jsi v uzavřené dračí rezervaci, to není zrovna nejlepší místo na procházku!"

Jejich hádku přerušil řev dračice, která zvedla hlavu k obloze a vypustila skrz zuby obrovský plamen, jenž ožehl všechno jehličí na smrcích v okruhu několika metrů. Znovu zadupala a upřela na oba pohled plamenných oranžových očí, přičemž si zuřivě odfrkla.

Weasley v tu samou chvíli chytil Lenku za kapuci mikiny a začal spolu s ní ustupovat krůček po krůčku dál od vzteklého zvířete, až dokud mu úplně nezmizeli z dohledu. Teprve tehdy si dovolil úlevně vydechnout a konečně své nezvané společnici věnovat plnou pozornost. Přejel ji pohledem od hlavy k patě a nakonec si promnul čelo v náhlém uvědomění.

"Lenka Láskorádová," vydechl mírně rozladěně. Naposled ji viděl na konci druhé kouzelnické války při bitvě o Bradavice a od té doby už pár let uplynulo. Rozhodně nečekal, že by na ni mohl narazit zrovna tady v Rumunsku. "Copak jsi neviděla ten plot? A varování všude kolem?!"

"Když nad tím tak přemýšlím," začala Lenka zasněně a obrovské oči upřela zamyšleně kamsi za jeho záda, "možná, že jsem nějaký plot přelézala. Myslela jsem, že je proti chropotálům."

"Proti čemu?" zamračil se Weasley nechápavě a frustrovaně si přitom povzdechl. "Měla jsi víc štěstí než rozumu, Lenko! Norberta obvykle útočí na všechno, co se pohne."

"Byla moc milá," odvětila Střelenka s úsměvem. "Zrovna se mi chystala naznačit, kde najdu ty muchlorohé chropotály. Pátrám po nich po Evropě už dva roky a pořád jsem neměla štěstí."

"Nic jako muchlorohý chropotál neexistuje. A jestli jo, rozhodně ne tady v rezervaci," zavrtěl Charlie hlavou. "U Merlinových vousů, tohle snad ani není možný. Pojď se mnou a na nic po cestě nesahej, jasné?"

Lenka se mu nesnažila nijak odporovat a rozhodným krokem se vydala po jeho boku skrz zarostlou lesní pěšinu vinoucí se podél potoka, která nakonec vyústila až na širokou svěží louku. Na jejím okraji pak stála poměrně malá kamenná budova, jejíž zdi byly na některých místech černé; zřejmě ožehnuté plameny.

"Je to tu moc útulné," prohlásila okamžitě, když vkročili dovnitř. Většinu domku zabírala jedna prostorná a spoře vybavená místnost, jíž vévodil masivní dubový pracovní stůl, který byl téměř celý pokrytý papíry, až na jeden vyvýšený růžek, ve kterém postávali dva maličtí dráčci, kteří po sobě bez ustání chňapali a vypouštěli z nozder obláčky dýmu. "Páni! To jsou modely z Turnaje tří kouzelníků, že?"

"To jsou," přitakal Charlie a se spokojeným úsměvem se na živé figurky zadíval. "Jednoho jsem dostal od Harryho a toho druhého od Fleur. Moc se spolu nemusí. Asi jako opravdoví draci."

"Nemyslím, že jsou draci zlí. Jen dost nepochopení," zamumlala Lenka a zvídavě přitom sledovala dráčky, kteří se na ni zadívali a pošvihávali přitom ocasy. "Nikdy jsem je neviděla takhle zblízka. Naše rodina totiž studuje trochu bájnější tvory, o kterých lidé tvrdí, že neexistují."

"A už se vám podařilo nějakého takového najít?" zeptal se zrzek a postavil vodu na čaj. Úplně zapomněl, že se chystal Střelence vynadat a co nejrychleji ji vypoklonkovat ven z rezervace.

"Jo, povedlo," přikývla nadšeně a přešla k jedné stěně, kterou pokrývaly fotografie jednotlivých draků, žijících v rezervaci, i s jejich jmény a popisky. "Naše strašibrýle dokáží odhalit strachopudy a loni jsem zjistila, že Lochnesská příšera je ve skutečnosti jenom wyverna se zraněným křídlem. Nemohla létat, tak se přesunula do vody, která ulevila bolestem."

"Viděla jsi wyvernu?" otočil se na ni Charlie překvapeně a div se přitom nepopálil horkou vodou z konvice. "Nikdy jsem žádnou nepotkal, jsou ohromně vzácné!"

"Byla úžasná. Každý den jsem sedávala na pláži, dokud mi nezačala věřit a nenechala mě ošetřit jí to křídlo. Létat už ale nikdy nebude," zavrtěla posmutněle hlavou a zaměřila se přitom na fotku Norberty. "Ona je jediný norský ostrohřbetý, kterého tu máte?"

Weasley přikývl a postavil před ní na stolek kouřící šálek bylinkového čaje. "Jsou ohromně vzácní. Ani Norbertu jsme nezískali jen tak. Dostali jsme ji od Hagrida, když byla ještě malé dráče."

"Musí být osamělá," povzdechla si Lenka a zvedla do rukou hrneček, o který si ohřála prochladlé dlaně.

"Draci jsou většinou samotářští," zavrtěl hlavou. "Sdružují se jenom v období páření. Některé druhy sice tvoří malá stáda, ale i to je spíš výjimečné."

"Ale každý živočišný druh přece touží po partnerovi. Je to naprosto přirozené. Chtějí předat svoje geny dál. Vždyť ani my nejsme jiní, nebo snad ano?" usmála se.

Charlie překvapeně zamrkal a dokonce odložil svůj šálek čaje. "Takhle jsem nad tím nikdy nepřemýšlel. Tahle touha rozsévat potomstvo se mi nejspíš vyhnula," zasmál se a prstem přitom poklepal na korkovou nástěnku s kresbami. "Máme dvě čerstvá dráčata velešského zeleného, ta nebývají tak nebezpečná. Chceš je vidět?"

Nadšeně přikývla a s veselým poskakováním ho vyrazila doprovodit až do dračí líhně.

***

Lenka Láskorádová nebyla zvyklá trávit čas na jednom místě. Často cestovala po světě a každý měsíc obvykle trávila v jiném státě; občas dokonce i na jiném kontinentu. Nic se na tom nezměnilo ani v nadcházejících měsících, ale něco bylo přece jenom jinak. Najednou se totiž po každé takové výpravě začala vracet na jedno a to samé místo – do Rumunska, do dračí rezervace. A jednoho květnového večera dokonce nepřijela sama.

Charlie ten den zrovna nebyl ve službě, takže vyrazila rovnou na jedno ze svých nejoblíbenějších míst v rezervaci. Byl to široký a otevřený útes nad mořem, ze kterého draci rádi vzlétali, jelikož jim rozdíl vzdušných teplot pomáhal rychle nabrat výšku. Posadila se na jeho okraj a nechala chladný divoký vítr, aby jí cuchal už tak dost zauzlované vlasy. Poslední dobou si tu po každém návratu připadala tak nějak jinak; skoro jako kdyby se vracela domů.

Vysoko nad její hlavou se najednou mihl obrovský stín a země se za okamžik otřásla, když těžká černá dračice dosedla jenom pár metrů od ní. Lenka okamžitě vyskočila na nohy a s úsměvem se jí vydala v ústrety. I Norberta se zdála být potěšena její přítomností, což dala najevo uvolněným polehem a spokojeným zavrkáním.

"Stýskalo se ti po mě, děvče?" zamumlala Střelenka spokojeně a oběma rukama poškrábala dračici po čenichu, za což si vysloužila vyfouknutí drobného obláčku dýmu a jemné drcnutí hlavou. 

"Ty jsi vážně čarodějka," prohlásil za jejími zády známý hlas.

Lenka si spojila ruce za zády a hravě se na špičkách otočila čelem k nově příchozímu. Charlie tam stál s rukama založenýma na hrudníku a s hravým úsměvem na rtech. Dokonce se zdálo, že se mu na krku rýsovala čerstvá spálenina, kterou mu způsobilo odrostlé dráče, když se ho pokoušel dostat do většího výběhu.

"Jo, to jsem," přikývla a zatvářila se skoro nechápavě. "Jinak by mě přece nevzali do Bradavic."

Weasley se smíchem zavrtěl hlavou a spustil ruce podél těla. "Tak jsem to nemyslel. Jen jsem chtěl říct, že jsi skvělá. Jsi jako... zaříkávačka draků. Za celou dobu jsem se něčím takovým nesetkal. Ona ti prostě bezmezně věří."

"Máma říkávala, že dračí oči vidí až do duše," usmála se Lenka a sehnula se ke své tašce, kterou opatrně rozepnula. Vyvalil se z ní šedý kouř a Charlie dokonce zahlédl záblesk plamene. "Ví, že se mě nemusí bát."

"Můžeš mi říct, co to tam máš?" zeptal se zrzek nejistě a udělal pár kroků blíž k jejímu zavazadlu, které se nebezpečně zatřáslo.

"Byla jsem v Norsku a v jedné mudlovské rybářské vesnici se po nocích začaly ztrácet ryby. Každý den jich bylo víc a víc, tak jsem si na toho lupiče chtěla počíhat. Bála jsem se, že kdyby ho našli mudlové, mohli by mu ublížit, víš?" vyprávěla s očima upřenýma na brašnu, která se třásla víc a víc. Dokonce přivábila i Norbertu, která nad ní zvědavě začenichala. "No a jeden večer jsem ho konečně chytila při činu! Nemohla jsem ho tam nechat, bylo to pro něj moc nebezpečné," povzdechla si lítostivě ve chvíli, kdy se třesoucí kabela celá převrátila a vykutálelo se z ní černé dráče.

Norberta i Charlie sebou trhli a uskočili o pár metrů dál, když se tvoreček ve velikosti německého ovčáka rozplácl na zemi a zamotal se do vlastních křídel.

"U Merlinových vousů, Lenko!" vyjekl zrzek hlasitě. "Vždyť ty jsi pašovala draka v kabelce přes Evropu! Mohla jsi skončit v Azkabanu!"

"A on mohl skončit umlácený pádlama!" zamračila se blondýnka a tázavě se zadívala na dračici. "Tak co na něj říkáš? Myslím, že bude ještě chvíli potřebovat starostlivou mámu."

Norberta si k dráčeti několikrát přičichla a párkrát do něj strčila čenichem, než se trochu bázlivě přikrčil a vycenil ostré zoubky. Nespokojeně si odfrkla a vydala zvláštní vrnivé zamručení, na které prcek okamžitě zareagoval vysokým pískotem.

Lenka se spokojeně usmála a obrátila tázavý pohled na Charlieho: "Myslíš, že tu může zůstat? Tady mu bude určitě dobře."

"Ty jsi vážně střelená," povzdechl si Weasley, ale na rtech už mu přitom hrál vstřícný úsměv. "Ale nejspíš máš pravdu," uznal, když sledoval dráče, které už po pár minutách poskakovalo kolem a hravě chňapalo po nohách dračice, "možná byla vážně osamělá. Nikdo si asi nemůže být jistý, co přesně mu chybí, dokud to nenajde, co?"

"Nejspíš ano," přitakala Lenka a na dlouhý čas se odmlčela, aby společně mohli sledovat hrající si dvojici draků. Nakonec se ale nadechla a znovu promluvila: "Charlie?"

"Hm?"

"Myslím, že bych teď pár let ráda studovala draky. Pořád toho o nich víme tak málo," usmála se a několikrát se zhoupla na špičkách. "Chtěla bych tu zůstat."

"Vážně?" vyhrkl Charlie překvapeně, načež se zarazil a důležitě si odkašlal. "Teda, chci říct, že odborníků na draky není nikdy dost. Svět je rozhodně potřebuje."

Přikývla a chystala se očima znovu vyhledat dračici, která se ovšem během jejich rozhovoru přesunula přímo za její záda. Než si blondýna vůbec stihla uvědomit, co se děje, Norberta jí prudce vrazila čumákem do zad, až zavrávorala. Nespadla na zem jako pytel škrken jenom díky Charliemu, který ji na poslední chvíli zachytil do vlastní náruče.

"Jsi v pohodě? Nechápu, co to do ní vjelo!" zeptal se Weasley ustaraně.

Pohledem se přitom ujišťoval, že je Střelenka v pořádku. Očima se zastavil až na jejích komíhajících se naušnicích, které měly protentokrát tvar dračích hlav, což mu na rtech okamžitě vykouzlilo pobavený úsměv.

Lenka se narozdíl od něj uvolněně zasmála a položila mu obě ruce na ramena. "Myslím, že je šťastná za společnost a nepřeje si, abychom byli osamělí i my dva."

"Asi už začínám chápat, jak jsi to s tou osamělostí myslela," pousmál se Charlie a za zvuků Norbertina spokojeného broukání, nesoucího se ve větru přes celý útes, Lenku něžně políbil.


End file.
